1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing analyzing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In tennis, baseball, golf, and other ball games, playing performance can be improved by hitting a ball at a sweet spot of a sporting good (ball hitting good) to drive the ball at a high speed and by a long distance. A player acquires a swing for hitting a ball at a sweet spot by repeating swing practice. However, since a player or a coach subjectively judges whether or not a ball meets a sweet spot, the practice is not always made efficiently in some cases.
In contrast, there has recently been a proposed method for measuring the state of impact by capturing images of a marked sporting good with a camera and analyzing captured images. The method allows a user to subjectively judge the state of impact. For example, JP-A-2004-24488 proposes a system that captures images of the head of a golf club with a plurality of marks provided on the face of the head with a CCD camera or any other suitable device before and after the time of impact and calculating the position where a ball has met the face based on the images captured at the time of the impact.
The system described above, however, not only requires a camera for capturing images, which results in a large-scale system and an increase in cost, but also needs to place the camera in accordance with a desired angle at which images are captured, which results in difficulty in handling.